


Antes y después de ti

by Cydalima



Category: Free!
Genre: Australia, Community: swimmingfree, Español | Spanish, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Gift Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Haru, Skype, Texting, oblivious Rin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hablar con Haru es mucho más sencillo que antes. Rin no sabe si es por culpa de la distancia, que le suelta la lengua un poco (o las manos, porque también se escriben muchísimo); si es por la nostalgia o por querer recuperar todos esos años de ausencia mutua, pero sus conversaciones con Haru son extensas. </p><p>En donde Rin y Haru se mantienen en contacto durante la estancia de Matsuoka en Australia y es cuando se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes y después de ti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/gifts).



> Este fic está dedicado a bela_kikinu (lj) por el intercambio del evento navideño de la comunidad de livejournal Swimming Free!. Felices fiestas, Bela ;) espero que te guste el fic. Y ya saben: ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Rin entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Hace un par de semanas que dejó la casa de Russell y Lori para irse a vivir a un piso con uno de sus compañeros del equipo de natación. No es muy grande, pero es lo suficientemente espacioso para que los dos tengan la privacidad que todo joven de dieciocho años necesita, en especial cuando la novia de Robin, Jane, pasa más tiempo ahí que en su dormitorio de la universidad.

Se quita la chaqueta y de inmediato se deja caer sobre la cama, enterrando el rostro en la almohada, dejando que su cuerpo se relaje después del entrenamiento. Siente el conocido dolor (más bien una molestia) que viene de la mano después de las horas en la alberca y de los ejercicios en el gimnasio. Pasan unos minutos y sólo se mueve para acomodarse en la cama, sintiendo que los ojos se le cierran poco a poco.

El móvil suena, sobresaltándolo un poco. Se incorpora de un brinco y toma el aparato, apagando la alarma que le indica que en Japón ya son las 19 horas. Se pone de pie y camina hasta su escritorio, en donde se encuentra su laptop, y la enciende. Mientras el aparato cobra vida, sale de su habitación y va a la cocineta para tomar un vaso con agua. La puerta principal se abre y por ella entra Robin, que sonríe al verle y le hace una seña con la cabeza.

—Hey —dice por todo saludo.

—Hey —responde Rin tomando su vaso y caminando a la habitación.

Cierra la puerta con cuidado, deja el vaso sobre el escritorio y se sienta en la silla. La sesión en Skype inicia automáticamente y casi de inmediato aparece una ventana con un mensaje de Nagisa. Rin sonríe para sí mientras responde que sí, recibió su último mensaje; también le envía saludos a Rei; y no, no le llevará ni un koala ni un canguro ni un ornitorrinco la próxima vez que vaya a Japón.

Abre el navegador y de inmediato se dirige a su perfil en Facebook. No es asiduo a la tecnología y las redes sociales y todas esas cosas que están de moda, pero Gou, y por añadidura, su madre, insisten en que es una manera para comunicarse estando tan lejos. Y les da la razón, claro, aunque eso signifique incorporar a la rutina revisar si Gou le ha dejado comentarios en su muro o si alguien la escrito un mensaje a su _inbox_ (dígase alguno de los Mikoshiba o Ai).

Mira el reloj del monitor, le da un like a un comentario de Sousuke, le responde a Nagisa que enviar cualquiera de esos animales por paquetería es ilegal, mira el reloj una vez más y cuando un suspiro está por salir de su boca, aparece un mensaje más: _Haru está conectado/a_. Sonríe y da clic de inmediato, aunque se espera un par de minutos antes de comenzar a escribir, sólo para no parecer demasiado ansioso.

[10/02/2015 09:33:22 p.m.] Rin Matsuoka: Hey.

[10/02/2015 09:33:56 p.m.] Haruka Nanase: Hola.

[10/02/2015 09:33:59 p.m.] Rin Matsuoka: ¿Qué hay?

[10/02/2015 09:34:42 p.m.] Haruka Nanase: Lo mismo de siempre.

[10/02/2015 09:34:49 p.m.] Haruka Nanase: ¿Qué hay?

[10/02/2015 09:35:32 p.m.] Rin Matsuoka: Lo mismo de siempre.

[10/02/2015 09:35:48 p.m.] Haruka Nanase: Hm.

[10/02/2015 09:35:51 p.m.] Rin Matsuoka: Llegas tarde.

En el monitor aparece la esperada llamada y Rin la acepta, acomodando mejor su computadora cuando la imagen de Haru aparece al otro lado. Han pasado nueve meses desde que dejó Japón para regresar a Australia y Haru casi no ha cambiado. En su rostro aún aparece la misma expresión de aparente aburrimiento que seguro engaña a muchos pero que Rin ha aprendido a leer casi tan bien como Makoto (y sólo _casi_ porque después de todo esos dos han pasado más tiempo juntos y Rin no puede competir contra eso aún).

—No llegué tarde —dice Haru en cuanto la imagen se vuelve nítida. Rin entorna la mirada aunque en su rostro aparece una sonrisa.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Tu reloj está adelantado.

—¿Otra vez te quedaste más tiempo de lo normal en la bañera?

Haru no responde y Rin toma eso como un sí.

Hablar con Haru es mucho más sencillo que antes. Rin no sabe si es por culpa de la distancia, que le suelta la lengua un poco (o las manos, porque también se escriben muchísimo); si es por la nostalgia o por querer recuperar todos esos años de ausencia mutua, pero sus conversaciones con Haru son extensas. Si alguien en algún otro momento de su vida le hubiera dicho que pasaría horas hablando con Haruka Nanase de todo y de nada, se habría reído. Ahora, sin embargo, no puede imaginar cómo sería la vida sin esos mensajes, sin los mails o las conversaciones que se alargan hasta las tres de la mañana y sólo se terminan cuando realmente, _realmente_ , deben irse.

La puerta de su habitación se abre de pronto y Rin ya ni siquiera se sorprende, sólo entorna la mirada porque Robin no entiende lo que es llamar a la puerta.

—Pediré pizza, ¿quieres? —pregunta el otro chico mientras sujeta el teléfono con la mano derecha. Rin asiente y hace un movimiento vago con la mano—. Perfecto —agrega sonriendo—. ¡Dile hola a tu novio de mi parte!

Rin no se molesta en corregirlo y decir que Haru no es su novio: hace tiempo que ha dejado de hacerlo y ha aprendido que con Robin (y a veces también con Jane), es mejor no perder el tiempo intentando sacarlos de su error.

—¿Rin?

La voz de Haru lo sobresalta un poco y sonriendo voltea a verle una vez más. Haru le mira fijamente a kilómetros de distancia; seguramente es por la pantalla, por la cámara o por alguna otra razón que en su mirada hay un brillo que Rin no quiere describir como perspicaz pero que quizá lo sea, así que relaja su postura y apoya la barbilla en la mano y el codo en la mesa.

—Disculpa.

—¿Era Robin? —pregunta Haru.

—Sí, vamos a cenar pizza.

Haru simplemente asiente y retoma el hilo de la conversación.

Rin lo observa detenidamente. Tiene el pelo despeinado y aún húmedo, y cuando se pone de pie para ir por su block de dibujo y mostrarle algo que hizo días antes, Matsuoka se percata de que su espalda se nota más ancha y los hombros más fuertes. Seguramente también es más alto, pero eso no lo sabrá hasta que se vean de frente otra vez, quizá en diciembre. Quizá, porque en el equipo de natación se rumora que habrá entrenamiento obligatorio en diciembre, aprovechando las vacaciones, así que es probable que no regrese a Japón en un buen rato.

Al cabo de un rato escuchan el timbre y antes de que Rin pueda decir algo más, Haru se adelanta.

—Ve a cenar, hablaremos otro día.

El pelirrojo asiente lentamente y oculta su decepción sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se despide de Haru y, como siempre, le recuerda que es necesario seguir superando sus marcas personales si es que algún día quieren competir juntos. A veces Rin cree que es su imaginación, pero en las últimas semanas cuando se despide de Haru y le habla de las futuras competencias que tendrán juntos (porque no podrá ser de otra manera), casi jura que en el rostro de su amigo aparece una pequeña sonrisa.

Apaga el portátil y sale de su habitación, encontrándose con Robin y Jane besuqueándose en el sofá, con el sonido del televisor amenizando la noche. No dice nada al acercarse a ellos, sólo toma una rebanada de pizza y se sienta entre ambos, para frustración de su amigo y diversión de la chica.

—¿Hablabas con Haru? —pregunta ella comiendo también.

—¿Con quién más crees que hablaría? —agrega Robin con sorna—. Habla más con él que con su familia, te lo aseguro.

—No sabía que estuvieras tan pendiente de mí y mis llamadas, Rob —interviene Rin dándole un empujón a su amigo, alejándolo aún más de Jane.

La chica se ríe y le da otra mordida a la pizza, acomodándose en el sofá. El televisor muestra imágenes de un documental sobre animales extraños que viven en Australia; Rin no debe ser un genio para saber que está en ese canal por culpa de Robin, quien aún pretende asustarlo con la fauna de su país y no se entera que después de tantos años viviendo en aquel lugar, Rin es inmune a esa clase de cosas. O no realmente, pero Robin no tiene por qué saberlo.

—¿Qué tal está Haru? —pregunta Jane cuando Rin ya va por la tercera rebanada de pizza y Robin por la cuarta.

—Igual que siempre —responde Matsuoka.

—Tengo ganas de conocerlo —agrega la chica—, ya sabes, para charlar con el chico que te tiene así.

—¿Así cómo? —pregunta Rin con aparente inocencia, aunque siente las orejas calientes y sabe que en su rostro ha aparecido un sonrojo.

—Justamente así —sonríe Jane y decide cambiar la conversación.

—Si el entrenador se entera de que estamos cenando esto, seguro le da un infarto —comenta Robin después de la sexta rebanada.

—Por eso no le vamos a decir nada —responde Rin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Jane entorna la mirada y se recarga en el respaldo del sillón.

—Como si su conciencia no fuera a presentarse mañana en el entrenamiento. Apuesto lo que quieran a que terminarán dando vueltas de más.

Ni Rin ni Robin responden porque ambos saben que es verdad.

* * *

 

Tokio es distinto a como Haru lo imaginaba. No porque no sea una ciudad ruidosa que no se compara en nada con Iwatobi, sino porque el ambiente no es tan pesado como pensó que sería. Tal vez es porque no está solo en la ciudad, pues Makoto sigue presente en su vida aunque vayan a diferentes universidades y sus horarios no coincidan todo el tiempo, pero no se siente abrumado entre tantos edificios y trenes llenos de personas que al salir caminan con premura. Pese a vivir en una de las grandes urbes del mundo, Haru sigue viviendo a su ritmo.

La rutina es distinta a como era en Iwatobi, aunque sigue tomando largos baños y comiendo caballa cada que puede, y ahora sí es _cada que puede_ y no _cada que quiere_ porque su entrenador ha trazado un régimen alimenticio muy puntual. El Haru de hace unos años lo habría ignorado y seguiría con una dieta a base de caballa y arroz ocasional, pero el Haru de ahora sabe que la alimentación es importante si quiere algún día llegar a competir junto a Rin.

Haru no quiere darle muchas vueltas al asunto, porque realmente no le gusta complicarse más allá de lo necesario, pero está seguro de que una de las razones por las que la estancia en Tokio y los entrenamientos y el régimen alimenticio son más llevaderos, es también por culpa de Rin.

Cuando Rin regresó a Australia, Haru imaginó que poco a poco dejaría de saber de él. No era por desconfianza, aunque un poco había de eso, sino porque parecía que lo más natural del mundo era que Rin decidiera enfocar su energía y su tiempo a convertirse en un mejor nadador. Fue una sorpresa recibir los primeros mensajes y su asombro fue evidente al recibir las primeras llamadas. Pero desde entonces, y ya son ocho meses desde que Rin se fuera, el pelirrojo está aún presente en su vida, y quizá más que en los últimos años en Japón.

Rin sigue igual que siempre, aunque ahora nota su cabello un poco más largo (Haru se pregunta si acaso Rin pretende dejarlo crecer aún más) y en su rostro nota facciones más propias de un adulto que de un adolescente. Supone que en su rostro se puede ver el mismo cambio aunque él no lo note ni se sienta distinto. Cuando Rin habla con él a través de videollamadas siempre sonríe, y es esa sonrisa que lo emociona también a él y le hace querer sonreír del mismo modo.

Las charlas con Rin son toda una experiencia. Hay muchas cosas de las que hablan, pero también hay muchas de las que no. Y no lo hacen, no porque no quieran hacerlo, sino porque ambos consideran que sacar a relucir algunos temas simplemente está de más. No hablan, por ejemplo, de aquel viaje que hicieron juntos a Australia más allá de lo que contaron a los demás. Haru no habla de Rin quedándose dormido en su hombro durante el vuelo y Rin no habla de la cama compartida y cómo despertaron abrazados al día siguiente. Y ninguno habla del largo abrazo que se dieron el día que Rin regresó a Australia (que estuvo acompañado de lágrimas que se secaron en la ropa de Haru), ni de cómo lo primero que hizo al aterrizar, antes que hablarle a su familia, fue hablar con Nanase para decirle que estaba bien y que más le valía ponerse a entrenar duro si es que querían cumplir su sueño.

Y pese a no usar las palabras textuales, sí hablan de aquel que se ha convertido en su sueño, en algo que involucra a Haru y a Rin; algo de los dos. Hablan de entrenamientos, de rutinas, de dietas, de entrenadores, de compañeros. Hablan del nuevo modelo de traje de baño que sacó tal marca o de tal ejercicio que quizá podría aplicar el otro. Y entre palabras que tienen que ver con la natación se cuelan otras que ninguno menciona pero que están ahí y son constantes, como los _extraño nadar contigo_ que en realidad significan _te extraño a ti_.

Después de que Rin se despide de él y terminan la videollamada, Haru suspira. Escribe una respuesta para Makoto, quien ha estado contándole sobre sus clases y lo mucho que le gustan, y se yergue en el asiento. Estira los brazos detrás de la cabeza, gimiendo suavemente cuando siente el conocido malestar producto del entrenamiento. No es dolor, sólo una molestia que aparece ocasionalmente cuando nada más de lo normal o cuando debe hacer más ejercicio en el gimnasio; y a veces hasta eso le parece tan extraño: el hecho de ir al gimnasio, algo que no hacía antes y que ahora es indispensable según su entrenador.

Su mirada regresa a la pantalla de la computadora, en donde aún está abierta la ventana de la conversación con Rin, aunque Rin ya aparece desconectado. Hace minutos que Matsuoka se ha ido a cenar pizza junto con su compañero de piso. Haru conoce a Robin por fotografías y por lo que Rin le ha contado de él, que no es mucho, sólo que son compañeros en el equipo de natación y que su especialidad es el nado de pecho. También lo conoce por su falta de educación al nunca llamar a la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación de Rin como si fuera la propia. Nanase no sabe por qué pero el chico no le agrada del todo. Y es tonto, porque ni siquiera han hablado, pero es así.  

—Quizá deberías decirle a Rin que te molesta cuando Robin entra así en su habitación.

Haru parpadea un par de veces y enfoca la mirada en la pantalla otra vez. No recuerda el momento en el que aceptó la videollamada de Makoto, ni el momento en el que habló en voz alta. Finge que no le sorprende el comentario de su amigo y se encoge de hombros.

—No veo por qué debo decirle.

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Makoto le sonríe con esa misma sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y gentileza que le conoce desde siempre.

—Creo que es bueno que lo hables con él, si es algo que te molesta.

Haru vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—No es necesario —dice cuando Makoto está por responder—. Rin puede recibir en su habitación a quien quiera, sólo es molesto cuando interrumpe nuestras conversaciones. Es todo.

—Hablas cada vez más con Rin, ¿verdad?

—No realmente, sólo cuando tenemos tiempo.

—De todas maneras, creo que sería bueno que lo hablaras con él. Eso podría traer problemas en su relación o algo así.

Haru vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—No dejaremos de ser amigos por algo como esto.

La mirada de Makoto es de esas que le son difíciles de leer y que, por lo tanto, no le gustan. No le gusta no entender a Makoto cuando le mira de esa manera, como si supiera algo que él no sabe y como si quisiera hacer un comentario pero por alguna razón se refrenara al hablar. Después de unos segundos que en su mente se sienten como horas, su amigo sonríe otra vez, seguramente desechado cualquier idea que pasara por su cabeza.

La conversación cambia y Makoto menciona que ese semestre volvió a encontrarse a Yamazaki en una de sus clases y que ahora que han hablado un poco más, han descubierto que tienen algunas cosas en común más allá del gusto por la natación, como el hecho de que ambos decidieron su carrera porque quieren enseñar lo que saben sobre el deporte. Aunque los casos son distintos. Haru sabe gracias a Rin, que Sousuke sigue yendo a terapia para mejorar la condición de su hombro, pero que es poco probable que se dedique a la natación de manera profesional.

Ni Haru ni Makoto mencionan ese detalle en la conversación.

—Es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir —dice Tachibana después de un rato y Haru asiente.

—Mañana tengo entrenamiento temprano.

—¡Ánimo, Haru! Ya sólo unos meses y regresaremos a casa,

—Sí. Nos vemos después.

—¡Adiós!

Cuando la llamada termina y la habitación vuelve a quedarse en silencio, Haru se pone de pie. Prepara el futón y antes de dormir, toma una revista que yace sobre su mesa: es una revista en inglés que Rin le envió por correo exprés una semana atrás. En ella hay una pequeña entrevista el equipo de natación al que pertenece Rin y se le menciona como uno de los integrantes más prometedores. Haru observa las fotografías de los nadadores y sonríe un poco al ver, por millonésima ocasión, la sonrisa que Rin tiene en todas las fotografías.

Después de un rato guarda la revista, apaga las luces y se recuesta en el futón. Su mirada permanece fija en el techo oscuro de su habitación, que a veces se ilumina cuando por la calle pasa un auto. A lo lejos escucha los sonidos propios de la ciudad, a los que ya se ha acostumbrado, y sin cambiar de posición, piensa en Rin.

Para Haru, Rin es como un imán. Es alguien lleno de una energía que lo arrastra y lo atrae hacia él sin poder evitarlo. Rin es quien siempre revoluciona su vida, quien lo obliga a dar giros inesperados. A veces Haru se pregunta por qué si él prefiere la tranquilidad y una vida sin inconvenientes, sigue buscando a Rin, permanecer a su lado y acercarse aún más a él. A veces, como aquella noche en que el sueño comienza a vencerlo poco a poco, admite para sí que la única razón por la que siempre sigue a Rin es precisamente porque se trata de él: una persona especial, una persona a quien Haru respeta y admira y persigue. Porque es alguien a quien quiere.

Haru no es tonto y sabe bien que lo que siente por Rin va más allá de una simple amistad. No es como lo que siente por Makoto, a quien también quiere pero de una manera completamente fraternal. O por Nagisa, Rei y Gou, por quienes siente además de afecto, una cierta responsabilidad, como si tuviera que cuidar de ellos, cosa que hace a su manera. No, cuando se trata de Rin las cosas son distintas: sólo Rin hace que su rostro busque traicionarlo al esbozar sonrisas esporádicas durante sus conversaciones, y sólo Rin hace que se sienta ansioso por encender el ordenador y hablar con él. Eso no le ocurre con nadie más.

Otra persona se sentiría aterrada ante una situación así, pero para Haru es muy normal que todo ocurra de esa manera. Cuando piensa en Rin y en sus sentimientos por él sólo se le ocurre que las cosas no podrían haber sido de otra manera: en su vida siempre ha sido Rin y sólo Rin. Haru no pierde el tiempo pensando en si sus sentimientos son correctos o incorrectos, él sólo siente y ya, no hay nada más que pensar. Es como la natación: algo que le gusta hacer y con lo que es feliz y, por lo tanto, algo que desea hacer por el resto de su vida. Porque al igual que la natación, ahora cuando se trata de Rin, Haru siente que es completamente libre.

* * *

 

Hay algo que Rin no logra entender, aunque una parte suya sabe que realmente no hay nada que entender porque era inevitable que ocurriera: sus sentimientos por Haru. Rin no es tonto, desde hace meses que sabe que aquello que siente cuando habla con Haru va más allá de la simple emoción que se siente al charlar con un amigo al que hace meses no ves. Cuando lo ve, siente que su corazón late más rápido de lo normal y a veces se descubre a sí mismo observándolo en silencio, embelesado por el movimiento de sus labios al hablar.

Lo que Rin siente cuando ve a Haru en la pantalla es casi como lo que siente antes de una competencia, sólo que en vez de esperar a que suene el pitido que indica que puede salir a toda velocidad, espera las respuestas de Nanase, los gestos, la manera de entornar los ojos o las sonrisas que a veces se le escapan. Es abrumador.

Sus sentimientos por Haru los guarda muy bien para sí. Sin embargo, aunque parezca lo contrario, sabe que es muy transparente y cualquiera que le conozca lo suficiente sabrá lo que le pasa. Gou lo sabe, por supuesto, aunque no menciona nada por deferencia a su hermano. Rin lo agradece, aunque agradece más que no busque sacarle más información de la que ya sabe, porque una cosa es que su hermana sepa de sus sentimientos y otra, completamente diferente, es hablar de dichos sentimientos con ella. Y por supuesto que agradece que su hermana no esté ideando alguna especie de plan para emparejarlos, aunque la cree, o más bien, la sabe capaz de hacerlo.

Sousuke también sabe, porque es su mejor amigo y fue la primera persona a quien Rin quiso decirle. Matsuoka aún recuerda los cinco largos minutos durante los cuales Sousuke le miró fijamente y en silencio antes de preguntarle si de verdad creía que no se había dado cuenta porque, aparentemente, Rin es como un libro con las páginas abiertas cuando se trata de sus sentimientos. De vez en cuando, Sousuke lo molesta al recordárselo e insiste en que Nanase debe ser muy ciego para no darse cuenta de que Rin está coladito por él desde que era un niño.

—Cuando lo dices de esa manera lo haces parecer algo vergonzoso —se queja Rin siempre que la conversación llega a ese punto. Sousuke sólo le dedica una sonrisa burlona antes de responder:

—Pero si hasta te cambiaste de escuela para poder nadar con él. Si eso no es amor verdadero, no sé lo que es.

Para desgracia de Rin, Sousuke no es el único que lo molesta cuando se trata de Haru y lo que siente por él. Robin y Jane suelen bromear al respecto y a veces parecen no bromear del todo, en especial cuando el primero siempre se refiere a Haru como su novio, o cuando la chica le asegura que las relaciones a distancia son más sencillas hoy en día gracias a la tecnología, y que si de todas maneras hace años se mantenían por correspondencia, no ve por qué su relación con Haru no puede prosperar. Rin ya no intenta decir que entre él y Haru no hay más que una amistad porque está seguro de que Robin y Jane creen que él aún no quiere salir del closet o algo así.

Rin piensa que su aún viviera en Japón, quizá tendría una crisis de identidad. Pero Australia no es Japón y él no es el único chico gay en el equipo de natación ni en el edificio ni en la cuadra ni en la ciudad. Y sí, Rin se ha asumido como gay, porque honestamente no es sólo su atracción por Haru, sino su indiferencia general hacia el sexo femenino y su interés por otros hombres, si es que su ferviente admiración por ciertos nadadores puede considerarse un indicador.  Admiración es un eufemismo para decir que Rin recuerda haberse masturbado pensando en alguno de los chicos del equipo de nacional de natación.

Y aunque hay atracción por otros chicos, nunca es como con Haru, porque Haru es especial. Claro que éste no tiene por qué saberlo pues, de todas maneras, el sentimiento no es correspondido. Rin lo sabe. Lo sabe porque la manera como Haru le mira no es igual a como mira a Makoto, por ejemplo. Y está bien eso, Rin puede vivir con ello. Hay otros peces en el agua, dice el dicho popular, y Australia está lleno de gente interesante que quizá valga la pena conocer. (Aunque Rin no tiene prisa por conocer a nadie más, hay que aclarar).

Así que la vida sigue y él continúa admirando a Haru a la distancia (literal y metafóricamente), entrenando para superarse a sí mismo y a los demás, y para algún día competir junto a Nanase por el título del nadador más rápido del mundo. Y si sigue trasnochando por pasar horas y horas hablando con Haru o si su día se ilumina con sólo recibir un mensaje de su parte momentos antes de alguna competencia local, bueno, el resto del mundo no tiene que saber por qué.

Rin despierta cuando siente una mano posarse en su hombro, y al abrir los ojos lentamente lo primero que sale de su boca es una palabra:

—Haru.

—Me temo que no, cariño.

El ladrido de un perro lo sobresalta pero ayuda a despertarlo por completo. Cuando logra enfocar la mirada, ve a Lori frente a él, sonriéndole con diversión y entendimiento en la mirada. Rin se sonroja y se acomoda en el sofá, poniéndose de pie después. Ninguno de los dos menciona el nombre que escapó de su boca, aunque por la mirada de Lori, Rin sabe que tarde o temprano lo sacará a relucir. Siempre lo hace.  

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —pregunta avergonzado. Lori hace un gesto vago con la mano y le da la espalda para caminar a la cocina.

—Sólo una media hora, pero la cena ya está lista.

Rin asiente y se acerca la mesa en la que comió por años, la misma en la que Haru se sentó apenas unos meses atrás, cuando lo llevó a Australia para ver si aquello ayudaba a que su mente se aclarara. Está por preguntar si ayuda en algo pero Lori lo interrumpe antes de que pueda hablar al colocar un plato frente a él.

Rin le sonríe y toma asiento. Ella lo imita segundos después. Esa noche Russell llegará más tarde, así que Lori y Rin cenan solos en esa ocasión. Aquello también forma parte de la rutina: visitar a su familia australiana, si puede, una vez a la semana. No siempre es posible, sea porque llega demasiado cansado a casa o porque al día siguiente debe madrugar, pero procura visitarlos cada que puede. Russell y Lori comprendieron su necesidad de espacio y siguen tratándolo como a un hijo, aunque ya no duerma bajo su techo.

Ambos charlan sobre Rin y el equipo de natación, sobre el piso y lo distinto que es todo en esta ocasión que Rin llama su venganza contra Australia y todo lo que le ocurrió la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

—¿Y cómo está Haru? —pregunta Lori después de un rato.  

Ella siempre pregunta por Haru cuando él va de visita a su casa, y Rin siempre le envía saludos de regreso porque Haru dice que Lori y Russell le parecieron muy agradables la vez que los conoció. Su madre australiana (como ella insiste en llamarse) es otra de las personas que sabe de los sentimientos de Rin hacia Haru. No porque él lo haya dicho expresamente, sino porque ella lo dedujo desde hace años. Mucho antes incluso de que Rin supiera que también los chicos podían enamorarse de otros chicos. (Y quizá Sousuke tiene razón al decir que Haru está ciego al no darse cuenta de lo que Rin siente por él, porque viendo las cosas en perspectiva, parece ser que sus sentimientos no son muy secretos que digamos).

—Igual que siempre —responde Rin y ella asiente.

—Muy guapo, entonces. —Lori le guiña un ojo.

Rin carraspea y bebe de su agua, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque la punta de sus orejas está sonrojada y siente que su corazón late más rápido por un momento. Cuando terminan la cena y recogen los trastos, que ella insiste en lavar después, Rin toma sus cosas y se despide de ella con un abrazo en la entrada de la casa. Aún es temprano, pero hay muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente y madrugar es indispensable.

—¿Verás pronto a tu familia? —pregunta Lori antes de soltarlo. El fin de año está cerca y Rin aún no sabe si regresará a Japón.

—No lo sé —responde el chico con total sinceridad—. Aún no me han confirmado nada del famoso entrenamiento obligatorio, pero espero poder ir a Japón. Ya los extraño.

—Me imagino que sí, en especial a Haru, ¿verdad?

—Lori —gruñe Rin cerrando los ojos mientras su rostro se colorea de rojo. Lori ríe por lo bajo y lo abraza una vez más.

—Está bien, está bien, no diré más. Pero de verdad espero que puedas regresar a Japón. Además, creo que estaría bien si hablas con Haru de una vez por todas.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

Lori sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Eso, mi niño, no lo sabrás hasta que no lo hagas.

—Tal vez —murmura Rin.

Durante el camino de regreso hasta el departamento, no deja de pensar en las palabras de Lori. Y mientras da vueltas en la cama, se pregunta si de verdad es una buena idea hablar con Haru y confesar sus sentimientos, si vale la pena arriesgarse. Ya se alejó de Haru en una ocasión y mentiría si dijera que no le aterra volver a hacerlo, ahora para siempre. Porque Rin sabe que cuando Haruka diga que no corresponde a sus sentimientos, no será capaz de mirarlo a los ojos nunca más. O tal vez sí, pero tomará tiempo y de todas maneras su relación no volverá a ser igual.

La pobre almohada se asfixia en los brazos de Rin, que hunde el rostro en ella sin dejar de apretarla con fuerza. Son muchas cosas las que tiene que considerar antes de hablar con Haru, porque sabe por las películas que ha visto, los libros y mangas que ha leído, y las ocasionales conversaciones con conocidos, que las relaciones amorosas entre amigos a veces terminan mal. Aunque dada su historia, ¿hay manera de que su relación empeore más de lo que lo hizo años atrás?

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, Robin le pregunte a qué se deben sus ojeras, Rin se negará a responder.

* * *

 

—Y entonces Rin dijo que no me podía enviar un ornitorrinco por paquetería porque eso es ilegal.

Haru mira a Nagisa, que se apretuja junto a Rei para que ambos quepan sin problema en la pantalla. A su lado, Rei se frota las sienes con los dedos y Haru casi puede escucharlo pensar que necesita paciencia para poder soportar al chico a su lado (aunque todo el mundo sabe que la persona que más paciencia le tiene a Nagisa es precisamente él). Sonríe imperceptiblemente porque esos dos de verdad que nunca cambian y eso es tranquilizador: saber que hay cosas que nunca cambian sin importar la distancia. 

—Pero es que eso _es_ ilegal, Nagisa-kun —responde Rei cuando el rubio hace una pausa para tomar aire. Nagisa frunce los labios ligeramente y se cruza de brazos, acomodándose en el asiento.

—Pues yo estoy seguro que Rin-chan encontrará la manera de enviarme un animal exótico. ¿Has visto las enormes arañas que hay allá en Australia? ¡Rin-chan debe vivir una aventura todos los días!

—Las arañas son horribles —se queja Rei y Haru tiene que darle la razón en eso.

—En donde vive Rin no hay tantas arañas, pero en una ocasión tuvieron problemas para sacar una de la casa —comenta en voz baja mientras Rei y Nagisa discuten sobre los arácnidos y si su apariencia poco agraciada no significa que no sean elementos importantes de la naturaleza—. Era enorme. Rin me mostró una fotografía.  

Como por arte de magia, la discusión se detiene y ambos chicos voltean hacia Haru una vez más. Nanase los mira expectante, curioso por su reacción, preguntándose si acaso dijo algo extraño que explique las miradas que le dedican sus amigos. Nagisa sonríe y se acomoda mejor en su asiento, sorprendentemente sin cubrir a Rei. En su rostro está esa seriedad pocas veces vista en él. Haru se yergue en el asiento, expectante. Sabe que Nagisa dirá algo importante, lo sabe por la seriedad en su mirada y en su voz.

—¿Lo extrañas mucho? —pregunta Nagisa de pronto. Haru frunce el ceño ligeramente pues no es esa pregunta lo que esperaba escuchar, pero aun así responde:

—Un poco.

Es mucho más que _un poco_ , pero los demás no tienen por qué saberlo.

—Debe ser difícil, ¿verdad? —agrega el rubio y algo en su tono de voz le parece extraño a Haru, mas no comenta nada al respecto.

—Nagisa-kun —interviene Rei por lo bajo—. No deberías hacer esa clase de comentarios. —Le reprende Rei acomodándose las gafas. Está ligeramente sonrojado, por lo que Haru frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Nagisa con inocencia. Y Haru se pregunta lo mismo: sí, ¿por qué no habría de decir algo así?

—Porque es la vida privada de Haruka-senpai, por eso —murmura Ryuugazaki tan bajo que Haru no está seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. ¿Qué tiene que ver su vida privada con la conversación?

—En fin, Haru-chan —agrega Nagisa ignorando completamente el comentario de Rei—. ¡No pierdas el ánimo! Rin-chan regresará pronto y entonces sí, tendrán mucho tiempo para estar solos y hacer…

Rei cubre la boca de Nagisa con una mano y la mirada que le dedica a Haru es alarmada, Nanase no dice nada, se limita a observar con curiosidad la escena que le regresa la pantalla. Decide esperar un poco antes de hacer algún otro comentario.

—Senpai, disculpa la indiscreción de Nagisa-kun —se excusa Rei, completamente colorado del rostro. Haru asiente.

—No hay cuidado.

Nagisa logra soltarse del agarre y encara a Rei, olvidándose de Haruka una vez más. Y si Haru pensó que podría pedirles una explicación por sus reacciones tan extrañas, la discusión que toma lugar frente a él no da cabida a espacio para ello. Al cabo de un rato, Rei vuelve a excusarse, se despide de Haru y antes de que Nagisa pueda evitarlo, termina la videollamada. Haru no está seguro, pero cree que antes de terminar la llamada Nagisa dijo algo que incluyó la palabra “pareja”.

Haru decide no darle importancia al asunto y casi por inercia, toma el móvil, en el que escribe un mensaje antes de preparar su cena. Minutos después, al ver el aparato, descubre la respuesta:

_No le voy a enviar un ornitorrinco por correo a Nagisa… pero quizá le divierta descubrir lo interesantes que pueden ser las arañas de este lugar._

En aquel pequeño departamento de una habitación en la enorme ciudad de Tokio, nadie es testigo de la sonrisa que adorna el rostro de Haru hasta el momento de irse a dormir.

* * *

 

—Yo creo que Lori tiene razón.

Rin se ríe, divertido.

—¿Qué? —pregunta aún entre risas. Sousuke entorna la mirada, aunque Matsuoka le ve esbozar una sonrisa.

—Creo que deberías decirle a Nanase lo que sientes por él.

—No puedo creer que esta mañana pensé que era una buena idea hablarte para pedir tu opinión —se queja Rin.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—¿Que me odie?

Sousuke suspira con más dramatismo del que Rin cree necesario.

—Es prácticamente imposible que Nanase te odie, ya deberías saber eso. Así que ármate de valor y dile de una vez lo que sientes.

—No quiero perder su amistad después de lo que pasó la última vez —murmura Rin—. Ya fui un idiota en una ocasión y no quiero que perdamos lo que hemos recuperado en este tiempo.

Al levantar la mirada, Rin descubre a Sousuke mirándole con diversión y con la boca curvándose en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Sousuke…

—Nada, nada —ríe Yamazaki—. Ten un poco más de confianza en ti mismo y dile lo que sientes. ¿O tal vez prefieres que Gou idee un plan para emparejarlos?

—El día en que decida pedir la ayuda de mi hermana para esto, me daré cuenta de que realmente estoy jodido.

La risa de Sousuke le hace sonreír también.

* * *

 

Haru recibe la noticia con expresión serena. En la pantalla, Rin tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido y murmura su inconformidad porque no tendrá vacaciones. Haru sabe que a Rin no le molesta del todo dedicar su tiempo al entrenamiento, porque ama entrenar, aunque entiende que al no regresar a Japón por fin de año, pasarán otros meses antes de ver a su familia y amigos de frente. En el rostro de Haru no se nota su decepción.

—Ya se podrá en otro momento. —Ésa es su respuesta cuando Rin lo mira una vez más.

Matsuoka suspira.

—Lo sé, pero tenía ganas de regresar.

—Entiendo.

—¿Cuándo regresas a Iwatobi? —pregunta Rin al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿Regresarás por tu cuenta o junto con Makoto?

—Con Makoto. Regresamos la última semana de diciembre, celebraremos el año nuevo allá.

—Pensé que tus vacaciones comenzaban desde la penúltima semana de diciembre. —Haru asiente.

—Sí, pero Makoto tiene exámenes esa semana y se desocupa hasta la última de diciembre.

—Ya.

Rin carraspea y Haru lo ve removerse en el asiento, incómodo. Quizá es por el calor, piensa, pues en Australia casi es verano. Hay un largo silencio que Haru no se explica. Desde el inicio de esa conversación hay una tensión extraña entre ambos y Haru no entiende por qué de pronto el silencio se siente pesado cuando en otras ocasiones, al quedarse en silencio, basta con mirarse por un segundo e intercambiar una pequeña sonrisa para continuar con la conversación. En esta ocasión, no obstante, Rin no busca su mirada y en su rostro no aparece una sonrisa. 

—¿Y qué harás en año nuevo? —pregunta Haru para no seguir pensando en lo extraño que es todo eso y, para su sorpresa, Rin da un respingo.

—Aún no sé —se apresura a responder Matsuoka y se lleva las manos al cabello para atarlo con una liga. A Haru le gusta cuando Rin se recoge el cabello—. Ver los fuegos artificiales, seguro. Será la primera vez que pase el año nuevo en Sídney. Lo más probable es que pase la noche en casa de Russell y Lori.

—Seguro les dará gusto tenerte de visita para año nuevo. —Y por primera vez en la noche, Rin sonríe.

—Sí, seguro que sí.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio.

Haru tiene la impresión de que Rin quiere decir algo pero no encuentra el momento o las palabras para decirlo, y aunque le parece extraño, no lo presiona. Si Rin quiere decir algo, lo hará cuando deba hacerlo, no antes y no después.

—¿Qué piensa tu familia? —pregunta.

Rin se encoge de hombros.

—Mamá dice que ya habrá otra oportunidad de vernos y Gou se notaba algo decepcionada, pero qué se le va a hacer, así son las cosas. ¿Tus padres regresarán a Iwatobi?

—No lo sé —responde Haru—, es probable que no.

—Ya. Supongo que pasarás el año nuevo con Makoto y su familia, ¿no?

—Seguramente. También veremos los fuegos artificiales.

—Con el tiempo que has pasado con ellos es casi como si fuera tu familia —añade Rin—, deberías cambiarte el apellido por Tachibana.

Haru nota que Rin desvía la mirada al decir eso último y aunque está pensado para ser una broma, su voz no tiene el tono jocoso con el que habría hecho el comentario en otra ocasión. Haru frunce el ceño y abre la boca para decir algo pero la puerta de la habitación de Rin se abre de pronto. Matsuoka voltea sobre su hombro y le dice algo a la persona en la puerta (Robin, evidentemente) en un rápido inglés. Y aunque Haru intenta poner atención para entender un poco de lo que dicen, su inglés aún no es tan bueno como le gustaría que fuera. Robin cierra la puerta y Rin regresa su atención a Haru.  

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta Nanase; Rin asiente.

—Sólo quería recordarme que tenemos planes para mañana. Como si fuera a olvidarlo cuando ha estado repitiéndolo durante toda la semana.

—¿Van a entrenar?

—No, quiere ir de compras. —Suspira—. Compras pre navideñas creo que las llamó. Y después quiere ir al cine a ver una película que recién estrenaron hace unos días.

—Suena entretenido —responde Haru con expresión aburrida y Rin no puede evitar la carcajada que sale de su boca.

—Oh, sí mucho. En especial porque adoro pasar tantas horas a su lado; ya sabes: vivir con él no es suficiente.

Haru sabe que eso es ironía pero de todas maneras siente un pinchazo en la boca del estómago, como ocurre últimamente cuando Rin habla de Robin. Quizá, piensa Nanase, si se tratara de Sousuke, no tendría esa sensación: él y Rin son muy buenos amigos, casi hermanos, y Haru está acostumbrado a que Yamazaki forme parte de la vida de Rin, de que sea tan importante para él. De alguna manera que Haru no puede explicar, Robin se siente como un intruso.  

En algún momento de la noche la conversación muere por sí sola y aunque Haru piensa en algo sobre lo cual charlar, no quiere forzar nada. Así que se despiden con palabras cortas y cada uno apaga su computador.

Haru permanece un buen rato con la mirada fija en la nada antes de ponerse de pie, desnudarse y meterse en la bañera por segunda ocasión esa noche. No importa que el agua esté más tibia que caliente, sólo siente la necesidad de estar rodeado de ella, para calmar sus nervios ahora un poco alterados por la actitud tan extraña de Rin. Y aunque no funciona del todo, cuando sale de la bañera un par de horas después, siente que puede pensar mejor.

En la soledad de su habitación, Haru admite para sí mismo que esperaba el regreso de Rin más que cualquier otra cosa. Si bien hablan prácticamente todos los días, tenía ganas de verlo de frente otra vez y comprobar que esos cambios físicos que le regresa la pantalla no son sólo producto de las lentes e imágenes distorsionadas. Y ya que se ha sincerado con su yo interior, también admite que tiene ganas de nadar con él y contra él, porque en el agua se entienden mejor que en cualquier otro elemento. Siente su cuerpo vibrar ante la simple idea de estar, no ya en el mismo país, sino en la misma alberca.

No ve la hora antes de quedarse dormido, pero sabe que pasa de medianoche.

Al día siguiente Haru se despierta más temprano que de costumbre y tras darse una ducha rápida y tomar un desayuno aún más rápido, se dirige a la alberca de la universidad, que está vacía y así estará al menos por dos horas más. Nada a un ritmo tranquilo y constante, casi por inercia porque su mente está muy lejos, allá en otro continente, y cuando una idea llega a él y traga agua por lo descabellada que es, al menos puede alegrarse de saber que nadie fue testigo de ello.

* * *

 

La llamada de Lori toma a Rin por sorpresa. No porque ella y Russell no le hablen por teléfono de vez en cuando, sino porque suelen hacerlo por la tarde, cuando saben que ya ha terminado sus entrenamientos, y no a mediodía.

—¿Hola? —dice con voz dubitativa. Escucha un ladrido al otro lado de la línea junto con una conversación a lo lejos.

—Rin, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta Lori.

—Bien, ¿y ustedes? ¿Todo bien?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

—No sé, es sólo que es extraño que hables a esta hora.

Lori se ríe al otro lado de la línea.

—Sé que es inesperado. ¿Estás ocupado? Porque puedo hablar después si es que tienes algo que hacer.

—Justo ahora estoy tomando un descanso, pero supongo que estaré libre en un par de horas.

—¿Y tienes algo que hacer por la tarde?

Rin frunce el ceño.

—No realmente.

—Oh, muy bien, muy bien. ¿Crees poder darte una vuelta por la casa cuando termines el entrenamiento? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Rin sabe que hay algo que Lori le oculta pero no le da tiempo de pedir una explicación cuando suena el silbato del entrenador, indicando que ha terminado el descanso. Se apresura a decir que estará allá en unas tres horas, más o menos, y apaga el móvil antes de regresar a la alberca. Cuando uno de sus compañeros de equipo, Joey, pregunta por qué luce consternado, se limita a responder que recibió una llamada extraña y nada más.

El silbato del entrenador hace que se olvide de la llamada y continúe el entrenamiento.

Al terminar, dos horas después, es de los primeros en salir de la alberca. Seguro que eso extraña a más de uno, pues Rin suele quedarse más tiempo en el agua para dar un par de vueltas más, a un ritmo más tranquilo, pero cualquier comentario que tienen al respecto tienen que dejarlo para otra ocasión. Rin se da una ducha rápida y no se preocupa por secar su cabello antes de salir corriendo. "Corriendo" es sólo una figura, porque aunque quisiera correr, ya siente sus músculos doloridos y sólo camina un poco más a prisa.

Es la primera vez que el tren le parece lento.

Llega a la casa y llama a la puerta, sonriendo al escuchar el conocido ladrido. Rin tiene su propia llave de la casa, pero ahora que no vive ahí no se acostumbra a usarla. Aunque Russell insiste en que aquélla sigue siendo su casa aunque él viva en otro lugar, Rin simplemente no se siente cómodo abriendo la puerta así como así. Por eso llama a la puerta cuando los visita. Es Russell quien abre y le saluda con un abrazo y unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda antes de dejarle entrar, aunque debe abrirse paso entre un emocionado Winnie que no deja de ladrar hasta que lo tiene en brazos.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento? —pregunta Russell mientras ambos caminan hacia la sala.

—Cansado —responde Rin con sinceridad.

—Imagino que sí. Pero es necesario porque ya vienen las competencias regionales, ¿verdad?

Rin asiente.

—Sí, son a finales de enero.

Russell asiente y Winnie se remueve en brazos de Rin, quien lo deja en el piso una vez más y sigue con la mirada su correteo hasta que llega al sillón y salta directamente a las piernas de Haru.

Rin se detiene en ese momento. Sabe que Russell dice algo y escucha una risa que indudablemente pertenece a Lori, pero no les presta verdadera atención. Parpadea un par de veces, casi esperando que la imagen se desvanezca, cosa que no ocurre. Es el ladrido de Winnie lo que lo trae de regreso. Y sí, ahí está Haru, sentado en sofá de la casa de Russell y Lori como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Quizá lo es. La maleta de Rin cae al piso con un sonido sordo y él da un paso al frente.

—¡Haru!

Nanase sonríe al verlo y se pone de pie en el momento justo en que Rin llega frente a él y lo envuelve en un abrazo que él responde. Cuando se separan, Haru descubre la sonrisa en el rostro de Rin y siente que su corazón da un vuelco aunque intenta mantenerse sereno. Rin lo mira a los ojos y hay tanta alegría en su mirada que siente un tenue sonrojo instalarse en sus mejillas.

Estar frente a Haru es como estar a punto de salir a competir, sólo que mejor. Rin siente el corazón latir por la emoción y aunque no está lleno de la adrenalina antes de una competencia, al tenerlo de frente sí siente la misma energía que hace a su cuerpo vibrar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Rin—. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hace unas horas.

Un carraspeo les hace voltear a su izquierda. Russell tiene un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lori, quien mira a Rin con un brillo particular en la mirada. Rin se sonroja un poco al percatarse de lo cerca que está de Haru y da medio paso hacia atrás, para mantener un poco de distancia entre los dos.

—A mí también me sorprendió cuando llamó a nuestra puerta —dice la mujer—, pero no puedo decir que no sea una sorpresa muy grata.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —pregunta Rin. Lori le sonríe.

—Porque habrías abandonado tu entrenamiento para venir corriendo, cariño.

Rin dedica una mirada rápida a Haru y se sorprende al notarlo sonrojado. Su propio rostro se enciende porque, claro, Haru ya le había dicho en alguna conversación que estaba practicando su inglés, porque no le había gustado no entender nada cuando fueron a Australia en esa otra ocasión. Y de todas las cosas que Haru ahora es capaz de entender, tiene que ser precisamente _ese_ comentario.

Lori da un aplauso y propone que coman algo pues seguramente Rin debe estar muriéndose de hambre después del entrenamiento del día. En el momento en que ella dice eso, el estómago de Rin gruñe y gustoso sigue a sus padres australianos a la cocina. Haru camina a su lado y Rin quiere hacer mil preguntas pero no quiere ignorar a Russell y Lori, así que las calla casi todas.

—¿Por qué viniste?

Haru lo mira en silencio por unos segundos antes de murmurar:

—Porque quería verte.

Rin traga en seco y asiente. Ambos siguen su camino y es curioso, pero cada uno se sienta en el mismo sitio de aquella vez que compartieron la mesa con Russell y Lori. El menú es casi el mismo, o al menos la caballa lo es.

Hablan del viaje de Haru, de lo bien que recordó el camino y de la sorpresa de los australianos al descubrirlo en la puerta, para deleite de Winnie, quien no había dejado de juguetear alrededor de él desde su llegada. Algo hablan sobre el entrenamiento de Rin, y aunque él responde sólo tiene en mente una cosa: que necesita hablar con Haru largo y tendido. El tiempo que tardan en comer pasa mucho más lento que el viaje en el tren.

Russell es el primero en levantarse. Se excusa diciendo que tiene algunas cosas que hacer y desaparece después de darle un beso a Lori en la mejilla y de despedirse de Haru con un apretón de manos. Lori se pone de pie al poco rato y comienza a levantar la mesa. Aunque Lori se queja y dice que no es necesario, al final es entre los tres que ordenan y limpian todo. Winnie sólo observa moviendo la cola, esperando quizá a que su nuevo mejor amigo se desocupe para que juegue con él.

Comienza a anochecer cuando Rin dice que es momento de regresar a su propia casa y por un momento Haru se queda en silencio.

—Debo buscar un hotel —murmura.

Rin le mira por unos segundos y finalmente suspira.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo.

Haru lo mira con curiosidad y aunque a punto está de decir algo, al final opta por mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Ambos se despiden de Lori, no sin antes prometer visitarla una vez más porque a ella no le gusta que Haru sólo vaya de visita un día nada más. El camino al departamento de Rin no es largo, aunque tardarán una media hora en llegar. Caminan uno al lado del otro y es Rin el primero en hablar.

—De verdad es toda una sorpresa que estés aquí. Me sorprende que no te hayas perdido en el camino a casa de Russell.

—Recuerdo bien el camino.

—Quién diría que tienes tan buena memoria.

Haru se queda en silencio. Rin tampoco dice nada. Entre ambos se instala ese silencio pesado e incómodo de las últimas videollamadas. Rin mantiene la mirada en el camino y Haru se pregunta si haber tomado ese avión a Australia no ha sido un error. Una risa escapa de los labios de Matsuoka y Haruka le mira con curiosidad.

—No tengo idea de qué debo decir en esta situación.

—Si no quieres decir nada, no es necesario que lo digas.

Rin le mira por de reojo y sigue andando. A lo lejos alcanzan a ver la estación del tren, a la que se acercan poco a poco.

—¿Cuándo regresarás a Japón?

Haru se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo compré boleto de venida.

Rin se detiene de pronto. Haru evita verle y espera a que Matsuoka retome su andar, pero después de que pasa casi un minuto y Rin sigue estático, voltea a verle. Al cabo de un rato, Rin suspira.

—¿Por qué viniste? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Porque quería verte.

La respuesta es la misma que minutos antes en la sala. Rin se yergue y mira a Haru intentando descifrar su expresión. Pero con Haru eso siempre es difícil, así que se aventura a preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos —responde Haru.

—Nos vemos casi todos los días.

—No es igual.

Y Rin lo sabe porque él también se queja mentalmente de ello: de lo triste que es tener a alguien frente a frente a través de un ordenador cuando deseas estar a su lado y poder tocarle. Asiente lentamente.

—Sigamos.

Y así lo hacen, en silencio. Toman el tren apenas intercambiando algunas palabras, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Tardan diez minutos en llegar a la estación más cercana al departamento de Rin. Caminan por una calle poco transitada; un hombre saluda a Rin al verle pasar y después de devolverle el saludo, Matsuoka explica que es uno de sus vecinos.

Haru se mantiene en silencio. Una parte suya quiere gritar y preguntarle a Rin el porqué de su actitud tan esquiva, y otra quiere dar media vuelta y regresar a Japón. Porque está seguro de que esa visita ha sido una terrible idea y teme que las cosas no resulten tan bien después de que diga todo lo que quiere decir. Si es que se atreve a decirlo porque con la actitud de Rin es probable que regrese a Japón sintiéndose igual o peor que antes de llegar a Australia.

Rin mira de reojo a Haru. Lo nota distraído y al mismo tiempo expectante. Su presencia lo confunde y quiere preguntar otra vez qué es lo que lo lleva a ese país y espera una respuesta distinta a ese “porque quería verte” que hace que su corazón salte dentro de su pecho. Están a unos metros del edificio y disimuladamente recorre con la mirada a Haru, comprobando que también es un poco más alto y que su cuerpo luce más fornido debajo de la ropa.

Es casi irreal que esté ahí y es ridículo que lo tenga a un lado y no haga nada para romper la tensión.

Mientras lo observa, el recuerdo de las conversaciones con Lori y Sousuke regresa a su mente. ¿Será que realmente vale la pena intentarlo? Haru levanta la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran… y Rin no necesita otra razón más allá de la presencia de Haru para tomar una decisión. Rin se yergue y aclara la garganta ante la mirada escrutadora de Nanase. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, con nerviosismo, y al final opta por detenerse una vez más. Se acerca a Haru, quien en todo momento ha permanecido mudo pero atento, y al estar frente a él, vuelve a aclararse la garganta.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte —murmura.

—¿Qué es?

Hay un breve silencio y Rin toma aire.

—También quería verte —susurra—. Pensé que tendría que esperar un poco más antes de decir esto pero supongo que no podría encontrar un momento mejor.

—¿Rin?

—Hay veces en las que siento que mi vida se puede dividir en dos momentos: antes de ti y después de ti. Creo que así es como has impactado en ella. —En el rostro de Rin aparece una sonrisa y se acerca un poco más a Haru—. Y posiblemente no querrás escuchar esto, pero me gustas, Haru, me gustas mucho. Más que eso, me atrevo a decir. No quiero que pienses que busco presionarte y entiendo si deseas marcharte después de escucharme, pero no podría tenerte frente a mí sin decirte nada.

El silencio prevalece y pese a que la sonrisa de Rin no se borra, aunque cada vez le cuesta más mantenerla, el chico se siente más ligero ahora que ha dicho todo eso. Mira atento a Haru y se sorprende con la sonrisa que aparece su rostro.

—Mi vida también se divide en antes y después de ti —murmura Haruka.

Antes de que pueda decir algo más, Rin lo besa. Haru se queda estático por un momento y cuando siente que Rin comienza a separarse de él, lo rodea con los brazos, atrayéndolo nuevamente. Y ese instante es todo lo que pudo haber deseado y es, al mismo tiempo, sólo una parte de lo que desea. No es un beso largo, aunque sí es torpe porque Haru nunca había besado a nadie y Rin realmente no había planeado que su primer beso fuera así y no sabe bien qué hacer. Cuando se separan, Rin apoya la frente en la de Haru y le sonríe mientras con una mano busca la de Haru para apretarla con fuerza, porque es Rin el eterno romántico y sabe que es sólo la primera de muchas veces que tendrá una de las manos de Haru entre las suyas.

Y ambos entienden en ese momento que para Rin siempre ha sido Haru y para Haru siempre ha sido Rin, y que los celos (porque ahora aceptan que eso es) que sintieron hacia otras personas no son más que sinsentidos.

—Estamos a mitad de la calle —murmura Haru, aunque no es que le importe demasiado. Rin sonríe.

—No me importa.

Se miran en silencio un poco más, hasta que Rin tira de él para que sigan caminando hacia el edificio, sin soltar sus manos entrelazadas. Y es como si esa tensión que Haru sintió en las últimas videollamadas jamás hubiera existido. Porque Rin le sonríe con la misma franqueza de siempre y su cuerpo luce visiblemente relajado, si bien cansado por el entrenamiento del día, y su mano es cálida y embona a la perfección con la suya.

Hay mil cosas más por decir y preguntar, pero para eso tendrán tiempo más adelante.

Suben las escaleras lentamente y al estar dentro del departamento, lo primero que piensa Haru es que está muy ordenado para ser el lugar en el que viven dos adolescentes que apenas van entrando a la adultez. Pero supone que se debe a que los dos pasan poco tiempo ahí. Rin lo guía hasta su habitación, que Haru conoce por lo que se alcanzaba a ver durante sus conversaciones. Estar en aquel lugar desde el cual Rin se ha mantenido en contacto con él le provoca una sensación cálida, aunque lo guarda para sí.

Deja sus cosas en una esquina y sigue a Rin, que se encuentra sentado en la cama. Es una cama individual y Haru quiere preguntar cómo le harán para dormir, pero supone que si pudieron dormir en una cama matrimonial siendo sólo amigos, será más fácil dormir en una individual siendo algo más que eso. Porque quizá no hayan dicho nada al respecto, pero es evidente que entre ellos hay _algo más_ ; no necesitan etiquetarse.

—¿Qué pensaron en Iwatobi cuando dijiste que venías?

—No lo sé, sólo lo sabe Makoto —responde Haru—. Y mis padres.

Rin levanta una ceja.

—¿Tus padres?

—Creo que piensan que finalmente decidí salir a explorar el mundo como ellos o algo así. Estuvieron más que felices de darme el dinero para venir.

Rin se ríe con ganas.

—Espero que no se decepcionen cuando sepan que no viniste a Australia precisamente a explorar.

—No creo que les importe mucho la razón por la que vine.

Rin vuelve a tomar su mano y cuando se inclina hacia Haru para volver a besarlo, la puerta de su habitación se abre.

—¡Hey, Rin! Jane y yo sólo estamos de paso pero queremos saber si…

Robin se queda callado al ver a Haru en la cama de Rin. Mira a uno y luego al otro antes de que una enorme sonrisa decore su rostro.

—Tú debes ser Haru —dice en japonés, para sorpresa de los dos muchachos—. Mucho gusto, soy Robin. Hombre, ahora entiendo por qué saliste corriendo del entrenamiento —agrega en inglés, mirando a Rin con una sonrisa pícara—. Jane se va a volver loca, espera a que le diga que finalmente podrá conocer a tu novio—. Y da media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Ambos se estremecen cuando escuchan un chillido proveniente de algún otro lugar de la casa.

* * *

 

Cuando semanas después, a través de una videollamada, le dicen a Rei, Nagisa y Makoto que están juntos, se sorprenden por las miradas confundidas que éstos les regresan. Y se sorprenden aún más cuando es Nagisa quien pregunta:

—¿Pero no llevan todos estos meses siendo novios?

—No —responde Rin con un sonrojo en el rostro—. Desde hace unos días nada más.

Nagisa y Rei intercambian miradas, y Makoto parece hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír.

—Quién lo diría —murmura al cabo de un rato.

—Bueno, eso no importa —agrega Nagisa con su sonrisa de siempre—. Ahora que están juntos, tienen tiempo para estar solos y hacer…

—¡Nagisakun! —le interrumpe Rei, que tiene el ceño fruncido—. Lo que Rin-san y Haruka-senpai hagan ahora que están solos no es de tu incumbencia. Deja de meterte en su vida sexual.

Makoto abre los ojos de manera cómica, Rin se sonroja hasta el cabello y Haru se pone de pie para escapar de la cámara, porque su rostro también está sonrojado. Nagisa mira a Rei con una sonrisa inocente antes de responder:

—Pero si yo sólo iba a decir que ahora que están solos pueden hacer muchas cosas divertidas, como ir a un parque de diversiones. ¿En qué clase de cosas pensabas tú?

Y es el turno de Rei para no saber qué decir.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ese final se escribió solo, lo juro.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
